Wolverine Loud
by luiscario
Summary: Trataron de matar al hombre y liberaron a la bestia y ahora es el mejor en lo que hace como sus hermanas pero lo que hace no es agradable.
1. Capítulo I:La bestia fue liberada

Hola soy luiscario y he aquí un nuevo fanfic de The Loud House con algunos elementos de los x-men más concretamente de la saga de películas y la más importante es que cuando Striker iba a dispararle a Logan para quitarle la memoria fallo y le dio entre las vértebras dos y tres causando la muerte de wolverine, otra seria que aquí no existe x-23 ya que encontraron a Lincoln antes de que naciera y el arma XI no es deadpool.

Bien ya con las diferencias más importantes vamos allá.

The Loud House no me pertenece, le pertenece a Chris Savino y los x-men pertenecen los comics a Marvel y las películas a 20th Century Fox.

Capítulo I: la bestia fue liberada y capturada

Lincoln se encontraba corriendo entre los callejones de Royal Woods tratando de perder a cuatro chicos, pero ¿Por qué lo perseguían?

[ **Diez minutos antes** ]

Lincoln caminaba tranquilamente a casa, Lori había avisado que tendría una cita con su novio Bobby y no iba a recoger a nadie de la escuela, mientras caminaba escucho que alguien lo seguía y cuando volteo vio a tres chicos de la misma edad que Luan.

-mira amiguito no es nada personal "contra ti" pero tenemos que vengarnos de alguna forma de tu hermana "graciosa" asi que ¡A EL!-dijo el que parecía ser el líder a los otros dos.

[ **Presente]**

El hecho es que pudieron alcanzar a Lincoln al cabo de un rato debido a que eran mayores y que Lincoln no hacía mucho ejercicio.

-bueno, bueno ya te dije que no es nada contra ti pero no golpeamos chicas y cómo no tiene novio pues tu eres la única opción-dijo nuevamente el líder mientras sus dos amigos sujetaban a Lincoln para tomar un tubo de metal que encontró en la basura y empezar a golpearlo con el hasta el punto de que ya Lincoln no podía mantenerse en pie y estaba en un charco de su propia sangre.

-oye viejo ya vale-dijo uno de los que habían sujetado a Lincoln-viejo lo vas a matar-dijo tratando de frenarlo.

-decías-dijo parando con una cara de psicópata haciendo que los que lo acompañaban se fueran no serían cómplices de un asesinato-bah cobardes-dijo para volver a sus actividades.

[ **Mientras tanto en la mente de Lincoln** ]

- **Vas a seguir dejando que te sigan golpeando** -

-no-

- **más fuerte** -

-NO-

- **GRITAO** -

-¡NO!-

[ **Fuera de su mente** ]

-¡NOOO!-grito Lincoln cuando iba a volver a ser golpeado, ante la mirada incrédula de su casi asesino se levantó y mientras gritaba parecía sacar de sus nudillos unas especies de garras de hueso, al ver esto salió corriendo y fue el turno de Lincoln cazarlo.

-¡corran!-les dijo a quienes lo habían abandonado en cuanto los alcanzo y de un salto le clavo las garras en la garganta y después en el abdomen, uno de los que lo acompañaron trato de darle un golpe, pero solo logro que Lincoln le clavara las garras en el pecho, pero el otro trato de sujetarlo por detrás pero Lincoln consiguió sacar las garras de su segunda víctima y pudo clavárselas en la cabeza matándolo rápidamente y él se quedó inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

[ **Después en un lugar desconocido** ]

Lincoln estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco y era observado por una ventana de vidrio reflectasol por tres adultos, Zander Rice científico cirujano en jefe del proyecto, Sarah Kinney experta en genética mutante y Martin Suter el jefe del proyecto.

-entonces…-dijo Suter pidiendo silenciosamente a los otros dos

-sus habilidad de son idénticas a las del sujeto anterior-dijo la doctora Kinney.

-si no fuera porque es alguien que no está emparentado con "el" juraría que es su descendiente algo por el estilo-completo el doctor Rice.

-¿sobrevivirá?-no estaba preocupado por el niño en sí, solo por el bien del proyecto y su orgullo de darle luz verde al proyecto del clon femenino a la doctora Kinney.

-sí y con el entrenamiento adecuado ocupar el lugar de Logan sin dudas-dijo Rice pensando en el asesino de su padre.

-¿asi que él será el arma x?-la que hablo fue una recién llegada Kimura.

-sí, y tú te encargaras de entrenarlo y castigarlo-dijo el Doctor Rice y la mujer sonrió y podía descargar todo en el niño.

Que dicen suena interesante.

¿Reviews o tomatazos?


	2. Capitulo II: la décima arma

Hola, gracias por el gran apoyo a este fic y tratarte de actualizar una vez a la semana.

 **Arokham: todavía tengo que mejorar en eso.**

 **: lo mismo debo mejorar y no me había dado cuenta.**

 **Guest: si ya se es el tipo lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, lo del clon femenino me refería a x-23, Linka aparecerá más adelante.**

 **Doce espadas: debo mejorar.**

 **Crisxx03xx: nada puede estar a nivel de esa mierda, y tratare de hacer lo que pueda.**

Capitulo II: la décima arma.

( **PV de Lincoln** )

Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca, tanto que mi pelo se confundiría en ella, pero no recordaba nada de después de la paliza, no enserio no recordaba nada, no pude seguir tratando de recordar entraron cuatro personas dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-vaya, vaya parece que ya despertaste-me dijo uno de los hombres, calvo, alto y con traje ejecutivo-permíteme presentarme soy el doctor Martin Sutter el director de este proyecto, él es Zander Rice-señalo al otro hombre que parecía menor por poco-ella es Sarah Kinney experta en genética mutante-señalo a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes-y ella es Kimura, será tu entrenadora y castigadora-señalo a la otra mujer con rasgos asiáticos ¿dijo castigadora, entrenadora? ¿Dónde estoy?-supongo que te estarás preguntando ¿dónde estás? Y ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Pues yo te lo diré, estas en la fundación y bajo el proyecto: Weapon X y ¿Qué es el proyecto Weapon X? es la respuesta a la desaparición del capitán américa se buscó recrear el experimento pero sin el doctor Abraham Erskine resulto imposible pero tú mi amigo, mi pequeño e inocente serás la continuación de nuestro decimo intento-dijo mientras me daba pequeños golpes en la mejilla, ahora lo entendía no podía volver atrás aunque quiera mientras seguía en shock se fueron sin que me diera cuenta.

[ **Bitácora número 01_clave 5674** ]

El sujeto X muestra una gran aversión a los entrenamientos y ha sido castigado, tenemos pensado borrarle la memoria.

[ **Bitácora número 02_clave 5364** ]

El sujeto X empieza mostrar más cooperación pero sigue renuente a la violencia, estamos trabajando en algo para corregirlo.

[ **Bitácora número 03_clave 5862** ]

La fórmula para la feromona de agresividad unas gotas de eso y lo que sea que haya sido roseado con ella, eso y todo en eso en una habitación será aniquilado.

[ **Bitácora número 04 _clave 5826** ]

El sujeto X muestra un incremento en sus habilidades de combate, ya está listo para ponerle adamantium a las garras.

[ **Bitácora número 05_clave 5966** ]

Las misiones a las que enviamos al sujeto X se cumplen correctamente, pero debemos seguir castigándolo.

[ **Bitácora número 06_clave 5829** ]

BORRADO

[ **Bitácora número 07_clave 5262** ]

BORRADO

[ **Bitácora número 08_clave 5652** ]

BORRADO

[ **Bitácora número 09_clave 5472** ]

BORRADO

[ **Bitácora número 10_clave 5459** ]

BORRADO

( **PV de doctora Sarah Kinney** )

Borre las bitácoras de la más recuente a la más antiguos, Soy Sarah Kinney soy una experta en genética mutante y en los cuatro años que llevo en el proyecto Weapon X, logre conectar con el de alguna manera logro conmoverme y es la razón por la que borro sus archivos, tengo planeado escapar con él, en un sentido no romántico, quiero que este con su familia, donde realmente pertenece.

( **Fin del PV de doctora Sarah Kinney** )

( **PV de doctor Zander Rice** )

Soy Zander, Zander Rice pero ya lo saben, ¿cómo veo al chico? La respuesta es simple, es un arma pero no sin razón, el sujeto X anterior mato a mi padre Dale Rice en el proyecto Weapon X anterior y este niño es una buena fuga para ese rencor, ¿Qué si sé que él y Kinney quieren escapar? Si y no voy a evitarlo, pero no por buena voluntad, quiero que él entienda que es un arma y no lo cambiara, incluso si debo morir, incluso si Sutter debe morir, él se romperá, será una arma.

( **Fin del PV de doctor Zander Rice** )

( **PV de Lincoln)**

Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que me sentí humano, pero ahora soy un arma, un arma que tiene que "proteger los intereses de América" que es una excusa para usarme para matar a quien quiera, y acabo de matar al doctor Martin Sutter y su familia, no me arrepiento. Me malentiendan pero el matar ya no es tan chocante para mí, ya me acostumbre y eso me preocupa. Las extraño Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, he estado aguantando todos estos años y ya casi lo lograre salir de aquí aunque no seré el mismo pero me esforzare para volver y no pienso rendirme.

-todo listo-me dijo la doctora Kinney.

{Snikt/snikt}-hay que darlo todo-

¿Reviews o tomatazos?


	3. Capítulo III: La libertad vale oro

Hey aquí luiscario con un nuevo capítulo de Wolverine Loud asi que espero que les guste está será la primera inclusión al universo de las películas pero no mucho.

 **Guest: el bórrale la memoria la memoria no era una opción ya que está primera parte de la historia será volver a casa así que no lo iba a hacer y con no such luck se va mencionar pero no será importante (argumentalmente hablando) en el futuro hare un fic de eso.**

Capítulo III: La libertad vale oro

Por detrás Lincoln abandonaba el recinto donde alguna vez fue prisionero, había asesinado muchos guardias, al doctor Rice y debido a la feromona de agresividad a la doctora Kinney la cual le dejo la maleta que llevaba donde había ropa, dinero y comida, noto que había nieve debía de ser invierno, se apresuró a correr más rápido pero sus sentidos le hicieron reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta que por poco un arpón estuvo a punto de atravesar su pierna izquierda y que había toda una gran "fiesta de despedida" encabezada por Kimura.

-¿te vas sin despedirte? Y yo que gaste tanto tiempo en ti pequeña basura-el tono que utilizo Kimura no era de furia sino de emoción, por tener una razón para torturarlo y el resto solo se preparó para dispararle a la primera de oportunidad, Lincoln dejo la maleta en el suelo y saco las garras.

[Snikt/snikt]

Lincoln se lanzó contra Kimura quien ya lo esperaba, pero saltando encima de ella y empezando a repartir zarpazos contra los soldados y arrebatándoles las granadas, pero en un determinado momento sintió una corriente eléctrica cruzar su cuerpo y luego una patada termino de derribarlo.

-bueno hasta que llego este intento de escape-dijo en tono auto suficiente.

Sin embargo Lincoln deslizo una de las granadas por debajo de Kimura.

-pero que…-¡BOOM!

La explosión mando a volar a varios y también distrajo a Kimura el tiempo suficiente para que el escapase, después de matar a otros y tomar la maleta se escabullo en el bosque.

-¡encuéntrelo!-ordeno Kimura una vez se dio cuenta que Lincoln no estaba, los demás solo asintieron y fueron a buscarlo.

-bien en estos casos es bueno contar las cosas útiles-Lincoln tenía la maleta y las granadas se contaban por 12 de fragmentació control remoto con este incluido, la mente de Lincoln empezó a trabajar y al cabo de un rato sonrió.

/

Los soldados ya habían peinado la zona pero ni rastro del chico pero apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando el salto desde los árboles y les rebano el cuello a dos para después matar a varios y huir de nuevo y toparse con Kimura.

-parece que ya no hay salida ¿no?-dijo con sorna y Lincoln solo choco las garras entre si y Kimura solo se enfadó y se lanzó contra él mientras los soldados se reagrupaban.

Kimura lanzo el primer golpe que Lincoln esquiva y lanza una patada lateral que Kimura intercepta y lanza a Lincoln hacia atrás y después salta para darle un pisotón pero Lincoln rueda le esquiva, Kimura dando vueltas en el aire trata de pisarlo pero entre rodada y rodada la dirige a una bomba a control remoto oculta entre la nieve haciendo la explotar tomando por sorpresa a Kimura quien la recibió de lleno la explosión cosa que aprovecho para saltar hacia ella y le clava las garras en el estómago y la lanzo hacia donde estaban los soldados y estos lanzaron varios arpones que Lincoln no esquivo a propósito y cuando Kimura estuvo recuperada le puso unas esposas de adamantium en una de sus la manos y cuando se iba a poner el otro volteo hacia Lincoln.

-¿Cómo se siente la libertad?-dijo con burla-es una lástima que no la vayas a volver a probar-Lincoln no dijo nada pero le dio un cabezazo antes de que se colocara su lado de las esposas y está solo lo pateo causando que Lincoln aterrice cerca de la maleta que estaba oculta-unas últimas palabras en libertad-

-cuidado con la luz-Lincoln antes de revelar su presencia había plantado las granadas en sitios específicos para detonarlas en este momento.

¡BOOM!

Kimura volteo en cuanto oyó la explosión y corrió hacia Lincoln para evitar que escape y se puso la anilla mientras los soldados huían para salvarse.

/

El pie de la montaña estaba pintado de blanco junto con algunos cadáveres de soldados, pero una mano femenina se alzaba por encima de la blanca nieve después el cuerpo de Kimura que estaba completamente azul e inconsciente y de abajo salió Lincoln con la maleta en el hombro para después salir y asegurarse de que Kimura no vuelva a seguirle.

/

En el bosque Lincoln con sus ropas ensangrentadas debido a que para preservar calor mato un venado para preservar calor y a la lejanía un oso que parecía herido y tenía una flecha en un costado, Lincoln la saco y la olio veneno, el sintió lastima por el oso y por piedad le clavo las garras en la cabeza del oso.

/

Lincoln entraba en u bar de un pueblo cercano al bosque en el que estuvo hace rato.

-no vendo a niños-dijo el bartender, Lincoln se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una chaqueta color café medio abierta mostrando una camisa negra con una raja naranja en el pecho y vaqueros negros y la maleta sobre el hombro.

-creo que tengo algo para comprobar que puedo beber-dijo sacando cincuenta dólares y dándoselos.

-sí, si perdón ¿Qué le sirvo?-los ojos del bartender brillaban de avaricia.

-lo que sea-el bartender le dio una lata de cerveza-gracias-Lincoln la tomo de un trago sin poder sentir los efectos del alcohol y se dirigió a la salida cuando uno de los que estaban en el bar le freno el paso.

-tú no te vas-le ordena y los demás que eran diez incluso el bartender saco una escopeta.

-increíble ¿Qué debería hacer?-se dijo.

[Snikt/snikt]

El que lo detuvo ataco primero recibiendo un zarpazo en el pecho después otro se acercó pero le corto la carótida y se desangro hasta morir, el bartender le disparo en el pecho y dos se le acercaron pero al primero le clavo una la garra derecha en el brazo y al otro con un tajo descendente le corto la pierna, otro que llevaba un rifle también le disparo en el brazo derecho, Lincoln se lanzó hacia él y le corto el cañón al rifle y después en la cabeza, tres lo rodearon y al más puro estilo de Link dio una vuelta completa cortando sus cuellos y clavándoselas en el pecho a otro y de un salto hacia la pared para en una vuelta cortarle la cabeza y de un corte ascendente doble mato al último y cuando se acercó a la y el bartender le disparo cinco veces.

-¿por…qué…no…te…mueres?-Lincoln solo le corto el cañón y le clavo la garra izquierda en el corazón.

Después de terminar la masacre puso a lanzar las botellas por todos lados para después de tomar un mechero para incendiar el local y salir por la puerta trasera.

-será un laargo camino-dijo mientras desaparecía en la noche.

 **Continuara…**

/

¿Reviews o tomatazos?


	4. Capítulo IV: lo que paso antes

Hola aquí luiscario con un nuevo capítulo de Wolverine Loud que lo disfruten.

 **Pirata: se pondrá mejor.**

/

Capítulo VI: lo que paso antes

La casa Loud nunca es un lugar callado y hoy no es la excepción, sin embargo algunas de las hermanas se sienten intranquilas, la razón cuando vives en una familia tan grande llegas a desarrollar un gran instinto maternal que te permite saber cuándo a tus hermanas y hermano les pasa algo y después de Lori y su propia madre, Leni tenía el instinto maternal más grande de la casa, la Loud del corazón más grande e inteligencia completamente inversa se sentía preocupada de que su único hermano no llegara.

-¿no crees que Lincoln ya se tardó mucho?-le pregunto a Luna que estaba a un lado de ella en el sofá.

-sí, si-Luna trataba de distraer su preocupación afinando su guitarra, Lincoln había prometido ayudarla a componer después de hacer su tarea y si su tarea de algebra no fallaba el habría llegado a las 3:50 p.m., a las 4:20 p.m. la habría terminado y, ya eran las 5:30 p.m., el ya debería haber llegado hace una hora y cuarenta minutos y contando, pero ni su sombra había pasado por ahí.

-¿crees que llegué pronto?-volvió a preguntar Leni y Luna empezaba a perder la paciencia, puede parecer poco pero ya tenían ambas una hora con quince minutos y Leni hacia las mismas preguntas durante ese tiempo.

-eso espero-Lincoln la, las iba a oír, no iba a volver a preocuparlas asi.

Las horas pasaron y él no llegaba, aquella guitarra estaba tan tensa cómo un arco y su dueña estaba aún más tensa y Leni no estaba mejor y cuando la puerta por fin se abrió estas indiscriminadamente se abalanzaron.

-¿Dónde estabas?-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-¿tienes idea de que tan preocupadas estabas?-

-pero literalmente ¿Qué les importa donde, con quien y que estaba haciendo?-dijo Lori enfadada con sus hermanas menores.

-perdón Lori-dijo Leni.

-es que nuestro Bro no ha llegado-dijo Luna cambiando el semblante de enojado a preocupado.

-debe de haberse quedado con Clyde-dijo tratando de mantener la esperanza en que está en un lugar seguro.

-Clyde se fue a pasar el fin de semana con su tía-dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a sus hermanas mayores.

-y tú ¿de dónde saliste?-dijo Lori sorprendida.

-del mismo lugar que tu aparentemente-dijo Lucy indiferente-además estoy preocupada-si te concentrabas podías escuchar un deje de tristeza.

-no, Lisa había puesto un rastreador en cada uno de nosotras-dijo Lori tratando que el ánimo no decaiga y encaminándolas a el cuarto de Lisa y Lily.

/

-sí, el rastreador todavía funciona-dijo Lisa mostrando en una pantalla nueve puntos rojos.

-¿Por qué hay nueve puntos?-pregunto Leni.

-somos diez, pero no le puedo poner la suya a Lily y Lincoln no está en el área cercana a tres metros-dijo en su típico tono sin emociones.

-entonces ¿dónde está Linky?-pregunto Lori seria.

-eso se tratara mañana-dijo Lisa.

-¿Por qué tenemos que encontrarlo ahora?-pregunto Leni.

-mi metabolismo-dijo para caer dormida y que Luna la acomodara en su cama, mientras Lori ordenaba que todas se fueran a dormir y las demás, incluso ella obedecieran a regañadientes.

/

A la mañana siguiente y después de por obvias razones Lincoln no regresara a casa, Lori coordino la búsqueda pidiendo le a Bobby que cuidara a las pequeñas, sin embargo el mando a su tía Frida Casagrande aludiendo que ella sabría controlar mejor una familia tan grande como la suya.

Sin embargo él se estaba poniendo un traje de cuerpo entero color blanco, con botas y guantes blancos y un amuleto de oro con la cara de un tigre, Bobby cuando termino de ponerse la máscara blanca salió por la ventana.

/

-ya estamos cerca-anuncio Lisa, la única de las pequeñas que las había acompañado a las mayores-por ese callejón-dijo señalo un callejón que tenía puesta la típica cinta amarilla de no pasar.

Las chicas bajaron y cuando llegaron a la entrada del callejón vieron que se había convertido en una escena del crimen.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-la imaginación de todas fluyo al máximo.

-no pueden pasar, es una escena del crimen-dijo uno de los tantos forenses en la escena y Lisa haciendo oídos paso atreves de las cinta y siguiendo la señal del rastreador hasta una alcantarilla donde ve que lo separaron de donde estaba, ella los había colocado de forma intramuscular de manera que no obstaculizara las funciones vitales e importantes del cuerpo de forma que fuera imperceptible para ellos, sin embargo lo que sea que le haya pasado le quito el rastreador, ahora era imposible saber dónde está.

-todas fuera de aquí-dijo el forense a cargo.

-buscamos a nuestro hermano menor ¿lo han visto?-dijo Leni mostrando una foto de él.

-no, hasta ahora no hemos visto ningún cadáver con el pelo pintado de blanco-dijo este causando que Leni se enfade.

-escúcheme bien crimen total a la moda mi hermano siempre á tenido el pelo asi y se le ve muy tierno y lindo, entendió, entendió-dijo Leni picando con su dedo después de cada "entendió"-espere dijo ¿cadáver?-

-si, por si no lo han notado es una escena del crimen-dijo haciendo que Leni grito al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

-Lisa, Lisa ¿estás bien?-dijo Lori agitando a Lisa que estaba en shock.

-no hay manera de encontrarlo, no hay manera de encontrarlo, no hay manera de encontrarlo-repetía sin parar cómo en un trance.

-deben de irse o serán arrestadas por obstruir una investigación-

-sí, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn vengan-ordeno Lori.

Las chicas se fueron con los ánimos por los suelos, mientras Bobby también volvía a su cuarto sin muchas pistas.

 **Continuara…**

/

Este y el siguiente serán sobre las hermanas y una de ellas se volverá una mutante y el seis ya volveremos a ver a Lincoln, gracias.

¿Reviews o tomatazos?


	5. Capítulo V: lo que paso antes parte dos

Hola soy luiscario con un nuevo capítulo de wolverine Loud, vamos con los reviews.

 **Pirata: si Bobby y posteriormente Ronnie Anne serán White tiger y no había no pensado en Leni pero gracias.**

/

Capítulo V: lo que paso antes parte dos

Luna tocaba su guitarra acostada en el suelo de su cuarto compartido con Luan, habían pasado un mes desde que Lincoln despareció y que hubiesen muerto tres compañeros de Luan, Fred Krueger, Jasón Voorhees y Jack Torrence quienes murieron en el callejón donde estuvieron sin embargo no se ha dado el boletín sobre la desaparición de Lincoln, cuando investigo Lisa por medio de un gusano informático supieron que Lincoln estaba archivado cómo mutante, esto era lo que tenía la deprimida.

( **Flashback** ) ( **Pov de Luna** )

-muy bien bro a rockear-dije, él y yo estábamos empezando una sesión de Jam, hace dos años, sin embargo cuando empecé un riff pero entonces una intensa luz salió de los amplificadores.

-guau-dijo Linky apenas la luz se difumino, sin embargo y estaba preocupada ¿era una mutante? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

-oh no, no, no-dije viendo mis manos cómo si de repente les fuera a salir escamas o algo asi.

-¿estás bien, Luna?-me pregunto ¿enserio no le parecía un monstruo? Era lo que había pensado en ese entonces pero Linky nos amaría asi lo fuéramos de verdad.

-soy un mutante, soy un mutante-me puse a repetir muy choqueada, en algún momento Linky me tomo de la cara para obligarme a verlo.

-Luna mírame, mírame-dijo-no eres un monstruo, eres mi hermana y es lo único que importa-

( **Fin del flashback** ) ( **Fin del Pov de Luna** )

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Lisa había hecho una teoría que decía que él había despertado sus poderes mutantes por legítima defensa. Ya que los tres muertos habían sufrido una broma de parte de Luan estos quisieron vengarse a través de Lincoln pero en medio de la "venganza" los poderes de Lincoln lo pusieron agresivo, según las pruebas los tres cadáveres tenían marcas de garras de aproximadamente diez centímetros lo que indicaba que viendo sus radiografías era que las garras salían sus nudillos por pura lógica-tengo que decirles-se dijo levantándose y yéndose, una vez las tuvo a todas reunidas vio los estragos que había tenido la desaparición de Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lola y ella misma tenían el maquillaje corrido, Lucy y Lisa habían roto su máscara de indiferencia, Luan había perdido completamente la inspiración para hacer bromas, Lana había empezado a recoger cada animal de la calle por pequeño o grande que sea y Lynn, su humor había empeorado-tengo algo que decirles-

-¿tiene algo que ver que no quieras prender la luz? No es que me moleste-dijo dijo Lucy.

-sí, miren-Luna chasqueo los dedos, lo que genero un destello de luz.

-sorprendente, hazlo otra vez-dijo Lisa y Luna volvió a chasquear los dedos.

-¿desde cuándo? ¿¡Desde cuándo!?-rugía Lynn- tomando a Luna de su blusa-¿desde cuando tienes poderes? Sabes algo, debiste de haber sido tú la que debió haber tú y no Lincoln, Lincoln-la voz de Lynn se fue quebrando hasta que abrazo a Luna buscando lo que no acostumbraba, protección.

-increíble ¿Cómo lo haces?-dijo Lisa.

-no lo sé, la primera vez que los use fue en un riff-dijo empezando a contar sus experiencias con sus poderes.

/

-ya, ya-decía un hombre joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes que llevaba una bata de laboratorio, Phillip Lawson era una de las personas más listas de la universidad, Leni no sabía cómo una persona asi le prestaba atención más allá de su belleza, ella misma sabía las dos razones que hacían que no la tomaran enserio, primero su belleza, las chicas tenían una tendencia creer que por ser más bonita la veían cómo a una chica presumida pero cuando se daban cuenta del segundo punto su falta de inteligencia la menospreciaban, pero él la veía con una ternura él la aguantaba y el único que la toleraba apare de Lincoln.

-gracias Phil-dijo ella abrazándolo.

/

-ghaa, ¿me vas a dejar en paz?-dijo un tipo que estaba siendo apresado contra un muro por white tiger.

-solo si me dices lo que quiero saber-le dijo el portador del amuleto del tigre blanco.

-¿sobre el mutante?-dijo el tipo y el otro asintió-se lo llevaron-

-¿A dónde?-dijo usando las garras retractiles cómo incentivo.

-a la fundación-dijo para después torcerse el cuello.

Frustrado Bobby sale del lugar antes de que llegue la policía o refuerzos, pero una sombra lo observo irse.

-hmm, el belyy tigr se está siendo belicoso –dijo una sombra con asentó ruso.

/

-y ¿de qué trata el experimento?-dijo Clyde a lisa.

-fisiología: un método químico para aumentar la regeneración de las células corporales-dijo Lisa- en cuanto esté listo, necesito un conejillo de indias y sin el sujeto… sin Lincoln-Clyde abrazo a Lisa desde la desaparición de Lincoln cada mención de él la ponía sentimental y Clyde se había convertido en su asistente.

-okey-

/

 **Bien aquí está la continuación y el próximo será para retomar a Lincoln y la película tomada será capitán América y el soldado del invierno.**

 **Denle amor a mis otros fics para ayudarlos a crecer.**

 **Sueñen con mi voz…**


	6. capítulo VI: Solo un mutante pasajero

Hola aquí luiscario con un nuevo capítulo pero todavía falta para entrar al MCU pero en este capítulo se explicara cómo Lincoln va a entrar.

 **Pirata: no Clyde no será deadpool y dazzler no es muy conocida, yo solo escuche de ella cómo un easter egg de x-men apocalipsis, además de que será medio deadpool**

 **: gracias por el apoyo.**

 **/**

 **capítulo VI: solo un mutante pasajero.**

Lincoln ya se había alejado lo suficiente del bar y del pueblo, él se encontraba sentado frente a la hoguera en la que asaba un jabalí que había cazado cuando le llego un olor.

-¿Qué es eso? "snif" no es un animal "snif" grr no me jodas-dijo sacando sus garras y ocultando su mochila.

/

Dos soldados armados recorrían el mismo bosque en el que estaba Lincoln, sin saberlo claro, habían recibido el aviso de que había fuego en el mismo bosque, si era provocado por un incendio y se extendía podía poner en evidencia su proyecto, pero justo cuando iban a llegar al origen del fuego, algo o más bien alguien apareció desde las sombras clavándole unas garras metálicas desde la izquierda lo que causo que disparase al aire y alertase al otro.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo cuando vio a Lincoln y le disparo sin ningún efecto-¡ayuda!-grito a su radio y muriendo cuando Lincoln le corto la cabeza.

-bien, bien-dijo Lincoln buscando en ambos cadáveres algo de utilidad, encontrando que las etiquetas de nombres, Stanley Ipkiss el primero que mato y Tim Avery el que pidió ayuda por el radio.

-no pueden estar haciendo nada bueno-dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln sigue el rastro de rastro que habían dejado los soldados y se encuentra con una escuadra de soldados.

-seas quien seas ríndete y sal, esto es propiedad privada-dijo el que iba al frente apuntándole con una variante del M16.

-solo diré dos cosas bub "snikt/snikt"-Lincoln corre hacia ellos mientras la escuadra abre fuego y Lincoln solo tuvo que decapitar al cabo y los demás se separaron para reorganizan para rodearlo y Lincoln solo salta hacia uno, le clava las garras en el pecho y lo hace disparar a cuatro de ellos, después uno de ellos soltó una bomba de humo y junto a sus aliados abrieron fuego y cuando se acabó el cargador y la cortina de humo se disipo solo encontraron un cadáver completamente desarmado.

-eso ya no funciona conmigo bub-dijo Lincoln desde atrás de ellos y abriendo fuego-supongo que con ustedes si-dijo volviendo a lo que hacía.

Lincoln no tardo más de media hora para encontrar una construcción color blanco con un gran portón con un tablero con un lector seguramente para las etiquetas, Lincoln usa la de Ipkiss y el portón se abre y Lincoln lo investiga revisando los cuartos no puede evitar a los científicos a los que trataron de atacarlo y solo murieron, en uno de ellos Lincoln entra a una habitación completamente blanca, en una esquina una chica de su misma edad con piel completamente blanca pero con el pelo negro, ojos azules con una mancha en el ojo izquierdo y vestida con un traje de cuerpo completo pero también estaba atada que lo veía asustada.

-no vienes a matarme-dijo cómo si al decirlo hiciera alguna diferencia.

-tienes razón-dijo Lincoln cortando sus esposas-¿quién eres?-le pregunto mientras la contemplaba.

-dime Beatrice-dijo ella.

-entonces llámame Dante-dijo Lincoln acercándose a ella.

-no llevamos más de un minuto de platica y ya quieres algo conmigo-dijo Beatrice viéndolo con gracia.

-no te preocupes, prometo llevarte a cenar y tratarte cómo la reina que eres-dice Lincoln con elocuencia y ademanes exagerados y Beatrice no pudo aguantar más la risa.

-espero que tengas suficientes condones muchachote-dice Beatrice moviendo sus caderas coquetamente.

-mi familia, más bien mis padres tienen mala suerte con cualquier tipo de anticonceptivos-dijo Lincoln riendo.

-no hay problema puedo alterar la probabilidad-dijo Beatrice también riendo.

Ambos salieron y Lincoln pudo seguir investigando y sacando a los mutantes había ahí hasta que pasaron por al lado de una ventana con un vidrio reflectasol por donde se observaba a una niña rubia y Lincoln no puede evitar tratar de entrar forzando la puerta con sus garras.

-hola ¿Qué tal?-dijo Lincoln casualmente a la niña.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo la niña.

-soy Lincoln-dijo tiernamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la niña.

-pasaba por aquí ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-no tengo nombre, todos aquí me llaman I-dijo I.

-I, Isabela te parece bien si te llamo asi-

-bien (creo que ya deberíamos irnos) usted dijo algo-dijo Isabela ante el extraño mensaje.

-no, también lo oíste (rápido, el tiempo apremia) bien creo que debemos hacerlo que dice ¿no?-dice Lincoln levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Isabela, al salir y no ver a Beatrice Lincoln sigue el rastro hasta la salida donde estaban los demás mutante y un jumbo jet, y de la compuerta del fuselaje salió un hombre mayor con un traje rojo, cinturón, guantes, botas y capa moradas y un casco rojo con un marco morado que parecía una M.

-saludos pequeños hermanos mutantes-empezó a decir con voz potente con un fuerte acento alemán-mi nombre es Magneto y les extiendo una invitación para la escuela de mi amigo Charles Xavier para niños especiales cómo ustedes-dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

-¿usted también es un mutante?-dijo alguien dentro de la multitud. Magneto solo hace un ademan y la puerta dando un gran crujido es arrancada y aplastada por una fuerza invisible mientras Lincoln sintió un tirón en las garras.

-cómo pueden ver lo soy-dijo muy satisfecho de sí mismo y todos subieron.

-disculpe ¿pero Isabela no es una mutante?-dijo Lincoln a Magneto una vez estuvieron solos.

-entonces según tú ¿Qué es ella?-pregunto Magneto intrigado, Lincoln saca una carpeta.

-proyecto "arma I" mejor conocido como proyecto del súper soldado, la niña es un clon hecho con el ADN del capitán américa-dijo mostrando la carpeta-imagine un soldado que solo sirve a los intereses de los pocos con suficiente dinero y recursos cómo para decir que son los intereses de los estados unidos y parecer que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasaba-dijo Lincoln-lo que quiero es llevar a la niña con quien sé que puede guiarla, la misma persona que sin saberlo dio el ADN…-dijo Lincoln con mucha determinación.

-el capitán américa, hijo nací en una época donde personas como él inspiraban un mundo mejor-dijo Magneto mientras recordaba las pocas veces en que hubo esperanza en esa época-pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará más segura con él?-dijo no muy convencido.

-porque, ella se podría sentir excluida, digo ella no tiene una verdadera mutación y si tiene a alguien que podría mostrarle el buen camino, no se ofenda-dijo Lincoln.

-a todo esto hijo ¿cuál es tu mutación? Debe ser muy bueno porque hiciste mucho escandalo hace rato-pregunto intrigado. Lincoln solo saco las garras lentamente y Magneto solo se queda callado y dice-tengo algo de alguien muy parecido a ti y no creo que Charles diga que no a darles un aventón y no me vayas a decir que no supongo que la niña debe de descansar y ponerle algo que le guste y puedan pasar de incognito digo ella no ha salido en toda su vida y tu parece que no has salido en mucho tiempo-dijo Magneto sonriendo y Lincoln le regreso la sonrisa.

 **/**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y el próximo al fin se unirá con el UCM.**

 **Comenten por favor.**


End file.
